Super Sore Loser
by Isiah02
Summary: Mateo and Naomi play Avalor Xtreme Racer together and he ends up beating her in her own game. How will Naomi react to her loss? One thing's for sure. Mateo will need a new gaming console. Another fun story. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***freestyle fail: Mateo***

 **Mateo: *rapping*** ** _Long brown robe, made fresh from the south  
I show my friends love when I kiss them in their mouth-_**

 **Gabe: Uh, mother what?**

 **Mateo: Gabe wait!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's going on Fanfiction?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Super Sore Loser. Now before we get started, we have something important to tell you. Last Saturday, I had thought I posted this story, but I ended up reposting the Super Isabel story I made on my birthday. But thanks to Niagara14301 for telling me about this, here we are with the actual story I meant to post.**

 **Tom: We also wanna give out a super special shout out to Niagara14301 for noticing this mistake for us.**

 **Isiah: Yes we need to. But anyway, here's the real story. If you guys remember the part in 5 Types of Friends in Avalor when Naomi had an addiction with her video games, then you might have an idea on what this story's about.**

 **Tom: I already know what it's about.**

 **Isiah: Of course you know because I told you. But anyway, hope you guys enjoy it. Let's go!**

* * *

 **Super Sore Loser**

Naomi was in her bedroom playing Avalor Xtreme Racer on her Playstation 4. As she was playing, she saw another player online named Wizardboy2011. She knew exactly who it was and started up a race with the known player joining her.

In the De Alva household, Mateo was playing the same game on his Playstation 4. As he was waiting for the race to begin, he read the name of the player who he joined with in the race and said, "Hold on, is that...Naomi?" He then turned his headset on and began to speak in it.

"Hey, um, N. Turner," Mateo spoke through the headset.

"Well hello there, Wizardboy2011," Naomi said through the other headset.

"Naomi, I knew that was you," Mateo smiled.

"Yes it's me Mateo," Naomi said starting up the race. "Ready to take a defeat in this race?"

"I'm ready to defeat you," Mateo said as the race began. It was a close race but overall Mateo came in first and beat Naomi.

Mateo laughed and said, "Good race."

"How the- I should've had you," Naomi complained. "How did you beat me?!"

"Skill, I guess."

"No, there's no way that can be true," Naomi said. "Rematch. Now."

Mateo did as Naomi asked and started up another race. It started off with Naomi taking the lead most of the race but in the end, Mateo came out on top and beat Naomi again. She grunted and demanded another rematch.

A good 45 minutes later, Mateo beat Naomi 6 times in a row. This frustrated Naomi and she turned off her Playstation 4. She then started at the blank TV for a minute before getting up from her chair and leaving her house.

After a 5 minute walk, Naomi arrived at Mateo's house entrance and knocked on the door. It was opened by Mateo soon after.

"Hey, Naomi," Mateo greeted the blonde girl and she responded by just pushing Mateo out of her way and walking in his house, going to his living room where his Playstation 4 was and unhooked it from his TV.

Mateo saw what she was doing and said, "Hey. That's my Playstation."

Naomi turned around and gave Mateo a deadly look and said, "My Playstation."

"Do you at least want one of the controllers," Mateo asked watching Naomi leave the house with his gaming console.

"Keep them," Naomi answered looking at the boy once more before leaving.

 **Later...**

Naomi was walking through the city carrying the Playstation 4 that she took from Mateo. She soon saw sight of a diner and went towards it, going inside it. As she was eating her meal, she got a good look at the Playstation 4. She really hated looking at it due to the fact that it's the one that beat her in her own game.

Once she was done with her meal, she sighed and got a good grasp of the console. She then left the restaurant and went over to Dona Paloma's shop next door to the diner. She saw a good price on a baseball bat and took it.

When Naomi went over to the register, she saw that there wasn't a cashier so without any guilt, she went to the back of the shop where to her surprise, Dona Paloma was having her lunch at.

"Interesting. I just had one of those 5 minutes ago," Naomi said getting Dona Paloma's attention.

Dona Paloma got up and asked, "What are you doing back here?"

"Just to buy a little something useful for my journey ahead," Naomi said giving the money to the shop owner. She looked at the money and watched Naomi leave the store.

 **At Castillo Park**

Naomi found some good open space in Castillo Park. She set the Playstation 4 in the grass, aimed her bat, and gave it a good smack, denting the side of it. She saw the dent and smirked evilly as she kept hitting it with the baseball bat.

After a brief moment of doing this, Naomi saw that she had dented the Playstation 4 more and decided to kick it up a notch. She grabbed the gaming console and threw it on the ground. This time, parts of it came off. This made the blonde giggle evilly and she said, "I'm not done yet, Playstation. I want you to feel the same way I do."

And with that, the only sounds that were heard were Naomi's evil laughs and the Playstation breaking into more pieces.

 **Into the evening**

After Naomi was through taking out all her frustrations and anger out on Mateo's gaming console, she made her way back home. When she reached her doorstep, she noticed that it was locked. She then noticed that someone was in her house and she knocked on the door loudly.

"Who the hell's in there," Naomi shouted soon going to the window and seeing who was in her house. Mateo.

"Mateo! Get the hell outta my house," Naomi demanded. The wizard just looked at the window and smirked as he spoke.

"My house."

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

 **Isiah: Wow. Going so far as to breaking a game console because you've lost.  
**

 **Tom: If I had a dollar for every time I've seen this.**

 **Isiah: Me too. Anyway, that wraps up another fun story for you readers. We hope you've enjoyed it. If you haven't seen the Five Types of Excuses in Avalor story, please be sure to check that out. Again, thanks Niagara14301 for noticing the mistake for us. And I'm planning on doing a series on Elena of Avalor like I did with the Adventure in the Kingdom series and the Sofia/Cedric series.**

 **Tom: Ooh, what is it? Elena and the Secret of Avalor II?**

 **Isiah: Mother what?**

 **Tom: Ahh, never mind. In the meantime, please don't forget to post nice reviews. No rude comments please. More stories and updates on the way. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys. Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next story.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment**

 ***Elena and Marimonda in a 1v1 magic duel***

 ***Marimonda shoots a vine at Elena but she dodges it and shoots a beam of light at her***

 **Verago/Skylar/Nico: *rapping* Count up all my cash  
All I freaking see is cash  
Cash, cash, cash  
Dollar signs and-**

 **Marimonda: *complaining* Look at that MAA(Magical Auto Aim). I'm done.**

 **Elena: How was that MAA, I'm done.**


End file.
